Blender
by Dunedain ranger of the north
Summary: Andrew is a 12 year old boy who is a big fan of Lilo and Stitch. He makes a wish to be on the show and something that Jumba is working on brings him into the world of Lilo and Stitch, but not as a human, but as an experiment! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Lilo and Stitch, only Andrew: experiment 077

=)+(=

The Transformation

Twelve-year-old Andrew Woods was sitting on the couch and watching his favorite show, Lilo and Stitch. He always liked watching all the adventures that the two had to go through, and secretly he wished he could be there with them.

The boy was holding his sides in laughter as he watched Gantu get flung far into the distance by Stitch, when suddenly the Tv screen went blue.

"Huh? What's going on?" Andrew asked aloud.

Suddenly a red smoke-like substance came from the Tv and filled the whole room. Andrew coughed as he ran toward the Tv to turn it off. But before he could reach the television, a coughing fit made him bend over and then he collapsed to the ground. His body then began to feel pain, Andrew groaned.

"What is going…_cough_…on?" the boy asked no one in particular.

The pain flared through the young boys body and he screamed as he felt his body shift and change. His skin began to itch as violet fur shot out and covered his still changing body. Andrew cried out in pain again as he felt the changing coming to a climax. He passed out.

Suddenly the red smoke was sucked back into the Tv and it pulled the unconscious Andrew in with it.

=)+(=

Jumba wheezed and coughed as he pushed open the door of his spaceship, letting the red smoke billow out and float off into the sky.

"Whoo! That's the last time I being making experiment in closed area, with radio active material!" he said in a heavily accented voice.

The sudden beeping of his computer brought the big alien back into the now clear room and he tapped a button. Information scrolled across the screen in alien language as a picture of a strange creature appeared on the screen.

**Experiment 077**

**Can blend in with surroundings, enormous strength, and indestructible.**

Jumba grabbed his computer and ran out of his ship then made for the house.

"Little girl, 626, another experiment has been activated!" he called.

Lilo and Stitch ran toward Jumba as he showed them on the computer.

"Hmmm, experiment 077, this seems to be an old one! Come on Stitch let's go catch an experiment before Gantu gets a hold of him!" said Lilo as she ran back toward the house.

"Ih!" said Stitch as he ran after her.

=)+(=

"WARNING, EXPERIMENT 077 HAS BEEN ACTIVATED, PRIMARY FUNCTION IS BLENDING CAPPIBLITIES!" said a voice on the computer in Gantu's ship.

"Hey, Gantu, another experiment has shown up!" called 625 as he was making a sandwich.

"Hmm…" grunted Gantu as he stomped his way into the room and over to the computer.

"Experiment 077, I never heard…" suddenly a screen came down in his face and a rabbit creature appeared.

"Gantu! I have just received information that there is another experiment loose on the island, have you caught it yet?" asked Hamsterveil.

"Not yet, sir, we have just received…"

"YOU INSOLENT BABOON! Get your sorry rear end out there and catch that experiment!" shouted Hamsterveil and he signed off.

Gantu sighed as he grabbed his plasma pistol.

"I never get a break.." he muttered.

As he started to walk from the room, 625 called after him.

"Hey, big guy, while your out how about you pick up some salami!"

=)+(=

The chirping of birds awoke Andrew. The boy sat up and groaned as he placed a hand on his head, rubbing it against his ears and fur, _huh_? Andrew opened his eyes and looked at his now violet fur covered arm. His hands, now paws, had claws, he was shorter, and his ears were big. He noticed a puddle nearby and he ran over to it.

He looked at his reflection in wonder. Staring back at his was a violet colored Stitch with black eyes and two antennae on his head glowing bright blue. He looked down at his arms and saw two purple spots near his wrists.

"Gaba…" he began but covered his mouth with his paws. (What)

'_I can't speak English anymore!_' he said to himself, he then looked around at his surroundings, '_where am I anyway?_'

Suddenly Andrew's ears twitched and he heard the bushes behind him rustle.

"Crabba snabba, Aka-choota!" he said as he began to run. (Uh oh, gotta go!)

He looked behind him and saw a blue creature who looked just like Stitch leap out after him.

"Aggaba! Cousin!" called out Stitch as he ran after the violet experiment. (Stop!)

Andrew shook his head.

"Naga-takabah!" he called back as he picked up speed. (No way!)

Suddenly Andrew ran into something soft and he fell to the ground on top of it. It gave a startled yelp as he got off it and looked down at a little girl who looked like Lilo. Andrew leapt to his feet and ran around the corner of a building.

"After him Stitch!" shouted Lilo, "We need to get him before Gantu arrives!"

"Ih!" said Stitch as they ran around the corner, and stared down an empty alley.

Lilo scratched her head.

"Now where did, 077 go?" she asked.

Stitch didn't say anything, he only got down on all fours and began to sniff around. He paused when he caught a scent.

"Cousin," he said to himself.

The scent led toward the brick wall of the building behind two trashcans. The two friends jumped around them and didn't see anything. Lilo swung her head left and right, looking for the experiment, when Stitch tapped her shoulder.

"What is it Stitch?" she asked and looked at the spot on the wall that he was pointing at.

She could barely see anything wrong, but then she noticed how it was bent in a certain shape. She smiled and handed Stitch the canister. Stitch walked as quietly as he could and then swung the bigger half over the object and quickly capped it closed.

Andrew suddenly materialized into thin air, they had found him. He began scratching at the glass.

"Gotcha, cousin!" said Stitch happily.

Andrew looked at Stitch and growled.

"Aka boocha!" he growled at Stitch. (Let me out!)

"Naga!" said Stitch as he shook his head. (No)

"Alright you caught him Stitch!" said Lilo as she walked up to the canister, "Wow, you look really cool!"

Andrew just stared at the little girl in shock, but he remained silent. Lilo turned to Stitch.

"Come on let's get him back to Jumba!" and with that Lilo and Stitch left for home.

As they were walking Andrew began to think of his home and family, did they miss him? Were they looking for him? Did they even realize he was gone? As those thoughts came into his mind, tears began to fall from his eyes. Lilo looked back and saw him cry, she then walked over to the canister as Stitch carried it.

"What's wrong 077?" Lilo asked him.

"Naga!"

"You miss some one, don't you! You knew some one before you came here huh?"

Andrew nodded his head as more tears came to his eyes.

"Ih…" he sobbed.

Lilo smiled as she tried to cheer the experiment up.

"Don't worry, you are not alone any more! You have a family now, you are part of our Ohana!"

"Ohana?" asked Andrew, though he already knew what it meant, but he liked hearing it said.

"Ohana, means family, family means no one gets left behind, or forgotten!" said Lilo with a small smile.

Andrew sniffed and he wiped his eyes, he leaned on the side of glass that was closer to Lilo and smiled.

"Takka, achi-baba!" he said. (Thank you, Friend!)

=)+(=

meanwhile and sometime later…

"What do you mean, you didn't catch the experiment!" shouted Hmsterveil.

Gantu cringed as he closed his eyes.

"The little earth girl and her pet beat me to it!"

"I DON'T CARE! You imbecile, you can't do a thing right! I want that experiment and I want it, NOW!" and then he signed off.

Gantu sighed and massaged his temples. 625 came walking in holding a plate with two sandwiches on it.

"Hey big guy, did you remember to get the salami?"

Gantu groaned.

**=)+(=**

**Well what do you think of this story? Please Review!**

**Dune**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo and Stitch, only Andrew, and possibly another experiment.**

**Bold print= experiments speaking.**

**=)+(=**

**Explanations and a…Twin?**

Jumba was busy fixing the machine that he used to create his experiments, and it just happened to be the same one that had spewed out the red smoke. He opened the small container and removed the experiment pod that was in it, the numbers 076 were on it. Jumba carefully examined it for damage.

"This is being good, no damage to pod. But can tell that some of it had broken away and pod seems to be smaller than normal!" he said to himself.

He was getting ready to place the pod in his safe when a shout from outside made him jump.

"JUMBA! We have 077!" called Lilo.

Jumba opened the door to his ship to let Lilo and Stitch enter. When Jumba looked into the canister, his eyes widened.

'_I be not remembering ever making experiment 077, that is why I am making 076 now!_' he said to himself.

"Where do you want him?" asked Lilo.

Jumba placed 076's pod on the counter and then pointed to right beside it.

"Place experiment 077 here!"

Stitch placed the canister down and opened it up. Andrew slid his way out and as soon as he touched the counter he vanished. Lilo groaned.

"Great, he is blending in with his surroundings again!" she turned to Stitch, "Can you see him, Stitch?"

Stitch switched to his infrared vision and looked around the ship. His eyes then looked up and stopped on a solid red shape hanging on the ceiling. He switched back to normal vision and launched himself at the ceiling, wrapping his arms around Andrew, who just materialized.

"Gotcha, Cousin!"

"**Let me go! Please!**" growled Andrew

Stitch shook his head.

"**Nope sorry!**"

"Stitch, let him up!" said Lilo and Stitch got off of Andrew.

Andrew lowered his ears as he looked around in fear. Jumba cleared his throat and patted the counter.

"Experiment 077, please being sitting on counter," after Andrew had took his seat Jumba turned to Lilo and sighed, "Little girl, 626, I be having a confession to make!"

Lilo raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What is it Jumba?"

Jumba glanced at Andrew and then scratched his chin.

"I was not exactly being telling truth when I said that I had made 626 experiments. In truth I did not make experiments 076 or 077 and I not be knowing why," said Jumba.

"What?" shouted Lilo and Stitch at the same time.

Lilo looked over at Andrew and saw he wasn't even paying attention, he was just staring off into space.

"But, you had to of Jumba, 077 is right there!"

Jumba thought for a moment and then picked up a syringe. He then took a sample of blood from Andrew who hardly noticed the pain as he placed his head in one of his paws and sighed sadly. Jumba put the sample into his computer and then read the readout.

"Hmm…this is being most odd. It is saying that experiment 077 has experiment DNA as well as human DNA!"

Lilo gasped and looked at 077 who was now sobbing into both of his paws.

"Jumba, are you saying that you turned a person into an experiment?" she asked.

Jumba held up both of his hands.

"I may not be the cause of this being happen, I was busy making experiment 076 today when machine shorted and red smoke came out of it!"

Andrew suddenly looked up at Jumba and growled.

"**You were the cause of the red smoke?**"

Jumba looked down at Andrew in surprise.

"How do you be knowing of red smoke?"

"**Because that is what turned me into an experiment and brought me here!**" shouted Andrew

Lilo looked shocked at his change of behavior.

"Jumba what is he saying?"

"He is saying that red smoke is what being turned him into experiment as well as bring him here!"

Lilo turned to look at Andrew.

"What do you mean by bringing you here?"

Andrew turned and looked at Lilo.

"**I mean that I am not from this place, not from this world even! This is all just a TV show where I am from! I miss my family! I miss my friends! I just want to go home!**" and with that Andrew sobbed into his paws again.

After Jumba had translated all he had said Lilo looked over at Andrew in sympathy. She walked over to the counter and hugged him and Andrew hugged her back.

"It's alright 077, you have a home here!" she said, "What is your name any ways?"

"**Andrew, and I am twelve years old!**"

Jumba translated again.

"Well, Andrew, since you are an experiment now, I think you are going to need a new name!" she thought for a moment, "I've got it! Blender, because you blend so well with your surroundings!"

Andrew thought for a moment.

"B-Bl-Blender! **I like it!**" he said.

Stitch climbed up and shook Blender's hand.

"**Welcome to the family cousin!**"

"**Thank you, Stitch!"**

Lilo then motioned for Stitch and Blender to follow her.

"Come on, I will show you around the house and introduce you to Pleakly and Nani! Buy Jumba!" and then she led the two experiments out of the ship.

Jumba walked toward the doorway and followed the threesome with his four eyes. He noticed the way that 077 still had a sadness about him. Jumba thought for a moment and he rubbed his chin.

"Hmm, I be thinking that 077 needs some cheering up. Haha, I have just the thing!" and he walked back inside the ship and over toward 076's experiment pod.

=)+(=

Lilo opened the back door into the kitchen and saw Nani over the stove cooking dinner.

"Hey, Nani! Your home early!" she said to her sister.

Nani looked over at Lilo and smiled.

"I was able to get off work early today so I could spend some time with my sister," said Nani.

Just then Stitch and Blender came into the house and Nani glanced at the violet experiment.

"Lilo, how many times do I have to tell you, no new experiments in the house!"

"But Blender has nowhere else to go, please let him stay Nani, please!" begged Lilo.

Nani looked doubtfully at Blender.

"What can he do?" she asked her younger sister.

Lilo smiled at looked at Blender.

"Show her, Blender!"

Suddenly the experiment vanished and Nani gasped as she looked around for him.

"W-where did he go?"

Blender appeared right beside Nani, making the older girl jump.

Blender's ears fell and he looked at the ground.

"**Sorry!**"

Nani guessed what he meant and couldn't help but smile as she knelt down in front of him.

"Alright you can stay, as long as you behave and don't destroy anything!"

Blender's face brightened and he leapt at Nani, giving her a hug.

"**Thank you, Thank you!**"

Meanwhile back at Jumba's ship…

Jumba had placed 076's pod back in the machine and connected his computer to it.

**Experiment 076, primary abilities blending in with surroundings, superior strength and indestructible**.

Jumba began to type as he made changes to 076's abilities.

**Experiment 076, primary abilities blending in with surroundings, indestructible with superior strength, and ability to make force fields**.

Jumba looked at the picture of the experiment and smiled. It looked exactly like 077 only it was a female. She had the experiment Angel's figure and the same length of antenna, and just like 077 the tips of her antenna glowed, but a bright yellow color.

"I am thinking that since 077 has 076's DNA in him, he would be happy to know that he has some one to be there for him and for him being there for someone else!"

He then removed the pod and placed it on the counter. He got an eyedropper and dropped a drop of water onto the pod. From outside the ship, all of the windows glowed with a flash of light and then it was gone.

Jumba looked back at the counter and smiled at the experiment that was sitting there and looking around at everything in a curious manner.

'_Yes, experiment 077, should be liking this surprise indeed!_' he said to himself.

Back in Lilo's house…

Lilo led Blender up to Pleakly and Jumba's room. Pleakly was there dusting away at the furniture when Lilo cleared her throat.

"Oh, hello Lilo anything I can help with!" said Pleakly.

The one eyed alien then noticed the violet experiment standing behind Lilo and peeking around to look at him.

"Another experiment! Let me guess he is staying here with us isn't he?"

Lilo nodded and Pleakly rubbed the back of his head.

"Looks like I will be having more work to do," he said in a low voice.

"Little girl, 077 will you please be coming down here, I have surprise for 077!" called Jumba.

They both went down stairs to see Jumba standing in the middle of the doorway with a big smile on his face.

"What is the surprise Jumba?" asked Lilo

Jumbe looked over at Blender and his ears raised up a bit.

"This surprise is being to cheer 077 up and to let him know that he is not exactly alone as he be thinking!" Jumba then stepped aside, "Allow me to introduce, experiment 076, 077's twin!"

Lilo gasped and Blender just stared in shock as well as happiness. When 076 caught sight of Blender she smiled and walked up to him, then she hugged him.

"**Hello brother! Jumba has told me about what happened and I can't help but feel it is partly my fault!**" she said with tears in her eyes.

Blender hugged her back and shook his head.

"**It is no ones fault, I am just glad that I am not alone in my feelings anymore!**"

Lilo walked up and looked at 076, she realized that the experiment was a little bit shorter than her new brother and herself.

"Nice to meet you 076! I'm Lilo" and 076 nodded her head, " Jumba since she is Blender's twin, does that mean she has the same abilities?"

Jumba nodded.

Lilo smiled.

"Ok, I will call you Camille, short for Chameleon!"

**=)+(=**

**Well what did you think? Please review!**

**Dune**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo and Stitch, only Blender and Camille.**

"**Bold" Experiment speech**

**=)+(=**

**Testing Abilities**

076 tilted her head to the side and scratched her chin.

"Ca-Camille!" she then smiled and hugged Lilo, "**I Love that name, thank you!**"

Lilo laughed as she rubbed Camille between her ears.

"I'm glad you like it!" She then turned to Blender who was beaming with happiness, his antenna glowing bright blue, "You look happy Blender!"

Blender nodded his head as Camille released Lilo and walked to her brother's side. Jumba cleared his throat.

"I really hate breaking up family meeting but it is time that we being test both your abilities!" he said.

Blender and Camille looked at Jumba and nodded their heads, Lilo looked at him with confusion.

"But Jumba, don't we already know what their abilities are?"

The big alien nodded his head.

"Yes, of course we do little girl, but there is being some abilities that they both have that need to be tested, as well as their camouflage abilities!"

Lilo smiled and nodded her head.

"Oh, mind if I come and watch?" she asked.

"That would be up to 077 and 076, I am being ok with it but it will be up to them," answered Jumba.

Blender and Camille looked at each other.

"**Well, what do you say, big brother, I don't mind if Lilo is there, do you?**" asked Camille.

Blender shook his head and smiled.

"**No, I wouldn't mind if Lilo was there to watch us, I mean she is part of our family so why not!**" they then turned to Lilo and nodded their heads.

Lilo smiled.

"Thank you Blender, Camille!"

Jumba smiled as he opened the door.

"Just one thing little girl, you best tell big girl where we are going to be, being it is near dinner time. We will meet you at my ship," he said as he led the two experiments out the door.

Lilo waved and ran to the kitchen.

"Ok, see you there! Nani…"

As they made their way down the stairs, with Jumba in the lead and then began to walk towards the ship, Blender walked towards Jumba's side.

"**Um, Jumba?**"

"Yes, 077?"

"**I want to thank you…for giving me a sister, I felt alone even when Lilo said that I am part of her Ohana. But now that I have Camille, I feel that I have someone to look out for and love. I just want to thank you, for, for everything!**" said Blender as he wiped a tear from his eye.

A smile broke out on Jumba's face as he turned to face the twins.

"You are quite welcome 077! And I apologize for what had happened to you, being that it was my fault! I wanted to give you something to make your new life here better for you!"

Camille caught up with the two of them and grabbed her bigger brother's hand.

"**And I want to thank you as well, Jumba! For giving me life and for giving me a brother!**" she then looked down at her feet, "**Im sorry big brother, but I still feel that it is my fault that you were turned into an experiment…**"

Blender pulled her to him and shook his head again.

"**I already told you sis, that I don't blame you, nor do I blame you anymore Jumba, I mean how were either of you to know that red smoke would have poured out of that machine? But something good did come out of this!**"

They started walking again and Jumba glanced at Blender.

"Oh and what is that being?"

Blender placed an arm around Camille and smiled at Jumba.

"**I got to become a character on my favorite TV show! And I also got to have a sister!"**

Camille giggled and gave Blender a hug while Jumba smiled to himself. Soon they arrived at the ship and were just opening the door when a breathless Lilo, followed by Stitch arrived.

"Sorry…it took…me…a while…but I had…to find…Stitch!" panted Lilo.

Stitch looked at Blender and then at Camille and smiled.

"**Hey Blender! Who is this, she looks exactly like you, only a little smaller?**" asked Stitch.

Blender smiled as he placed a hand on his little sister's shoulder.

"**Stitch, I would like you to meet 076, Camille, my twin sister! Camille this is our cousin Stitch!**"

Camille smiled and nodded to Stitch.

"**Nice to meet you Stitch!**"

Stitch nodded and then looked back at Blender.

"**I hope you don't mind if I come and watch, cousin?**"

Blender smiled and shook his head.

"**I don't mind at all Stitch. Hey no hard feelings about earlier?**" Blender asked sheepishly.

Stitch smiled and shook his head.

"**No hard feelings! And I am sorry that I had to tackle you like that on the ship, I was afraid you would try and escape!**"

"**Its alright Stitch, no harm done. Remember, we **_**are**_** indestructible!**" Blender said with a smirk.

Stitch chuckled and then led the way up the ramp toward a waiting Jumba and Lilo. Jumba nodded his head when he saw them and he picked up a clipboard.

"Ok, first we will be testing both of your blending abilities. 077 will you please being stepping forward?" asked Jumba.

Blender nodded and walked into the middle of the room. Jumba picked up a remote and pressed a button. A hologram of a brick wall appeared behind Blender.

"You may begin when ready!" said Jumba.

Blender vanished, Jumba pressed another button and a jungle appeared, but still no Blender. Lilo scratched her head.

"Uh, Jumba is Blender still there?" she asked.

Immediately Blender appeared in the middle of the jungle scene and raised an eyebrow. Jumba chuckled.

"As you can see little girl, 077 is being still standing there, what confused you was how fast it is being for him when he moves to different places! Now, that was very good 077, 076 it is being your turn!"

Camille nodded her head slowly and as she passed Blender he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"**Don't worry, you will do fine!**"

When she was ready Jumba brought out a holo of a car and then of a wooden fence. Jumba smiled.

"Excellent, 076! Now we move on to the next test. This test is being of changing your fur color, now when I call out a color, I want both of you to become that color. Ready…Red!"

Both Blender and Camille became red versions of themselves, Lilo watched in amazement as they changed their fur color every time Jumba called out a color. Jumba, looking very pleased with himself, made some notes on his clipboard. He looked up as Blender and Camille returned to their original colors.

After a few more test of hiding their antenna's and of their speed, they were done. Jumba made some more notes on his clipboard and then looked up at both experiments happily.

"Well done, 077 and 076! That will be all for tonight, now I believe it is being time for dinner, come!"

As they were walking back to the house, Blender walked beside Camille and put a hand on her shoulder.

"**You did a good job today sis!**" he said to his sister.

Camille looked down at her feet and smiled.

"**Thank you, big brother, you weren't that bad yourself!**"

With that Blender smiled.

"**Well I don't know about you, but I'm starving!**" he said and he took off to catch up with the others.

Camille giggled and ran after her big brother, shaking her had as he did.

**=)+(=**

**Well what did you think of this chapter? Please review!**

**Dune**


End file.
